No Longer An Obsession
by twitchi ferret
Summary: Our favorite teen superhero puts Lex Luthor's new girl into her place.
1. The Realization

(A/N: If I owned Smallville, I wouldn't be in California, I would be in Canada, shooting the show, and seducing the star. JK!!! If I owned Smallville, Lucas would still be there, Lana would be gone, Tom Welling would be MINE and Whitney would still be alive. But since I don't own it, Lucas is gone, Lana is still there, Tom is married and Whitney is dead. (RIP). Oh yeh and Beware all Lana fans, she is going to be put in her rightful place.!) Aimz  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Clark walked slowly down stairs. His eyes itched and his mouth was dry. He had stayed up late studying...again. [/i]Clark, you stayed up way too late last night. You need your sleep.[/i] Finals week was upon Smallville High, and Clark Kent had been madly studying for the Chemistry Final. He had fallen asleep at around 3 A.M. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother, Martha, sitting at the table.  
  
His mother looked up and frowned. "Clark, how late were you up last night? Your father came in to wake you up this morning and found you slumped over your Chemistry book. He decided to let you sleep and went out himself to do the chores." Clark groaned. "I'm sorry M-o-om, but if I didn't study last night, I would have been way too un-prepared to do well on the chemistry final today." Mrs. Kent stared at her son and laughed. "Clark, today's...today is Saturday!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Clark walked into the Talon. He smiled and went to the table where his two best friends, Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross were sitting, quietly talking over the Talon's famous lattes. "Hey Clark," said Chloe brightly. Secretly, she looked Clark over, eyeing his piercing green eyes and glancing at his muscular arms. "Hi Chloe. Hey Pete. What is so important that I had to come right away anyway?" questioned Clark, who yawned. Pete scowled. "She claims to have found another Wall o' Weird winner. Oh joy." Clark laughed and Chloe glowered at Pete. "Peter Ross, you know how important this is to me. And, when you see the specimen..." she trailed off. Chloe had a wall in the Torch office dedicated to strange happenings around Smallville, the first one being the mysterious meteor shower 12 years before. Chloe beamed. "Here they come now."  
  
Pete and Clark glanced over at the door, seeing Lex Luthor walk in with a gorgeous blonde on his arm. Clark laughed and in mock surprise said,"Wow! Look Pete, Lex has a new girlfriend! What a surprise." Clark and Pete laughed. Chloe huffed. "Hmmpf, well, if you looked to see who the new girlfriend was, you would see why this is definitely going on the "Wall of Weird".  
  
Lex and "the blonde" approached. Clark could not believe his eyes. "LANA?!?!" Lana smiled. "Hi Clark. Hello Chloe. Hey Pete.". Lex smiled. "And how are we today Clark?" Clark could not say a word. "Lana.. I..."  
  
**he he! Is this story exciting? PLEASE! Leave a review! Thanks! Tom Welling 4eva!** 


	2. The Confrontation

(A/N: I don't own Smallville, so if you sued me, the only thing you would get is 300 pennies and a room full of hott guy posters.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clark was speechless. Every time he opened his mouth, he closed it in disbelief. Lana smiled. "Well, Clark, Chloe, Pete. What do you think of my new hair color? I love it. I took your advice Chloe." Clark gave Chloe a what-the-hell-kind-of-advice-did-you-give-her look. Chloe looked puzzled. "Lana, I never told you to bleach your hair..so what exactly did I say?" Lana laughed. "Don't you remember our conversation about blondes having more fun? You told me to try it out, you know being a blonde."  
  
Chloe laughed nervously. "Oh right. Lana, I wasn't being serious about you dying your hair though. Don't get me wrong it looks great, but it still doesn't explain why you are here with Lex." Lex grinned. "I can explain that. Ms. Lang and I are sort of dating. So, I decided that being her "boss" I should escort her to work."  
  
Pete, who had been unusually quiet, burst in, "Wait. Isn't this kind of illegal? Lex, you are twenty-two, and Lana is seventeen..isn't that a bit odd? Isn't that what the cops call, erm..jailbait?" Clark added, "Yeah Lana. What do you think Nell would say if she knew?" Lana looked at Pete and Clark, furiously. "If you can't support my decision, then I want you to leave the Talon, right now." Clark flashed Lex an angry look. "Alright, fine Lana. If you don't want my business, I'll go else where. Like, the Beanery. Have a nice day. Lana. Mr. Luthor." And with a curt nod, Clark walked out. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ As Clark left the crowded Talon, he bumped into Helen Bryce, who was crying. "Dr. Bryce, excuse me..Dr. Bryce are you ok?" Helen Bryce nodded, and through tears she added, "I'm fine Clark. Thanks..Clark..may I ask you erm..personal question?" Clark answered, "Sure, Dr. B. Ask away." Dr. Bryce sniffed. "Do..do you like blondes better than brunettes?"  
  
Clark couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud. "No offense Dr. B. I didn't mean to laugh like that. Actually, I am more attracted to red heads. But, there aren't that many around Smallville, so I go for next best thing.brunettes. But seriously, I mostly judge on personality, so hair color isn't that important. May I ask why?" She shook her head too quickly, as to avoid the question. Clark, who was concerned, led Dr. Bryce to a bench and sat her down. She told Clark that Lex had broken off their engagement because he liked blonde girls better. Clark was furious. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark rushed back into the Talon, and walked back up to Lana, who was talking to Lex at the bar, completely ignoring Chloe and Pete. Angrily, he burst out, "Lana, I have to talk to you." Lana smiled flirtatiously. "Sure Clark. The Beanery not have hot enough waitresses for you Clark?" Clark's deep green eyes flashed. "I don't have time for jokes. Did you know that Lex, I mean Mr. Luthor broke off his engagement with Helen Bryce because *he* likes blondes better. She was outside the Talon crying because." Lana interrupted angrily, "And you were only to happy to comfort her, weren't you Clark. Pretty boy Clark Kent, always to the rescue. Always dependable, right? Well, you are just a poor, little farm boy who." Clark choked. Is that what Lana really thought of him? A poor farm boy? He was ready to give Lana Lang a piece of his mind. "Oh really Lana? Who is the girl who had to stay in Smallville and burden other people because she was too selfish to accept Nell's decision to marry Dean? Who have I been only but nice to? Have I ever intentionally hurt you Lana? No, I have not. Who is the girl who broke Chloe and I up? Who is the girl that is the cause for Dr. Bryce and Lex's break-up? Oh and just so you know, Dr. Bryce is worth twelve of you. What is the girl's name? Her name is Lana Lang. And what man is going to have no part ever again in her life? Well, his name is Clark Kent. Have a nice life Lana, I'm just going to go home and be my "poor little farm boy" self. Oh, and by the way, you look terrible as a blonde." Lana was speechless, and her mouth hung open, tears in her eyes. And Clark rushed out, not even bothering to bid good day to Chloe and Pete.  
  
Chloe looked surprised. She glanced at Pete and whispered, "well, I guess Lana is no longer his obsession." Chloe and Pete laughed together at the thought.  
  
Lex whistled lowly. "Wow, Lana. He sure.." Lana glared at him. "Shut up Lex." Lex smirked and whispered to himself, "Damn, it must be her time of the month."  
  
***So, what do you think? Do you think it's crap? Did Lana deserve that? Is the story good? Bad? Do you think I should have Clark under the influence of Red Kryptonite? Should Lana be "bad Lana"? Give me your suggestions! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW***** 


	3. The Consideration

Hey All! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been busy with Homework and History Day!!!!!  
  
Thanks Cygna-hime for reviewing. I will take into consideration.killing off Lana that is!  
  
ATTN: Clark is acting on his own free will and Lana is just being a WHORE!!! Like always.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Clark groaned. He had told off his long-time love, Lana Lang, and said that she could go to hell. He rubbed his face hard. It's been a long day, thought Clark. He walked slowly along the sidewalks of Smallville, Kansas, the town in which he had been raised. His mysterious past had always bothered certain people, and the occasional meteo-rock expert Lex Luthor called in. Somehow, someone came to his "rescue" causing the person to leave or die. His life was complicated, consisting of the not-so-hard- farm work every morning, classwork, all on top of working sometimes at the Torch, as well as concentrating on ways to keep his secret, well, a secret. After telling Pete about his powers, he felt more comfortable, but not by much. Something still was bothering him; as if he could actually feel that he was about to be betrayed, or something terrible was about to happen.  
  
Clark walked slowly, ignoring the occasional, "hey Clark." Or "What's up Kent?". He felt terrible, and felt as if he should go apologize. But, right before he was about to turn back, Lana's comment reiterated through his mind. .."Pretty boy Clark Kent, always to the rescue. Always dependable, right? Well, you are just a poor, little farm boy who." . Clark winced. No, he thought. I will NOT bend to the temptation to apologize. He began to walk swiftly towards the Kent farm. "No," he said aloud to no one. "I'll wait until she comes running back to ME, I will not go crawling back to her.". And with that, he took off running, not noticing Chloe had been following him. Chloe's eyes became big, and she pulled out her video camera and caught Clark on tape. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry this chappie is so short! I have had a lot of work to do. A new chapter eventually. Toodles dahlings. 


End file.
